


A Breakdown in Communication

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 8000 Blacksand AUs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Anonymous asked: "the dreameater flirty the fearspinner! (guardians maybe are there and also maybe highly uncomfortable)"
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	A Breakdown in Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/8/2013.

Jack doesn’t expect to ever get used to the Dreameater and Fearspinner, but he hopes that, like the other Guardians, he’ll get used to the way they communicate, the Fearspinner speaking for both of them; the Dreameater only ever whispering into the Fearspinner’s ear.

At first it had seemed strange, the Dreameater hovering always near the Fearspinner, guiding his ear to his mouth with light touches on his jaw and neck whenever he wanted to say something, but so far there didn’t seem to be any meaning lost between them and the Guardians.

Jack isn’t sure if he’s supposed to notice the slightest of smiles on the Fearspinner’s grim face when the Dreameater makes him move, or the way the touches become more like small caresses as time passes.

But when, in the midst of North’s discussion of strategy, the Dreameater’s lips stop whispering and start giving the Fearspinner a slow, heated, kiss, it becomes clear that they don’t care—and that there has been a breakdown in communication.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> halibaal said: Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff these guyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ahhhhhhhhhh


End file.
